Hermione avant Poudlard
by Ongil Nyatar
Summary: La vie d'Hermione peu avant de découvrir Poudlard, avant de rencontrer Harry et Ron, avant que sa vie ne soit bouleversée ... Ou comment Hermione, jeune élève moldue modèle découvre qu'elle est une sorcière ...
1. Dernier jour d'école

Salut le monde !!!

Bon voilà, c'est la première fois que j'essaie de faire une fic', alors ça vole peut être pas très haut ;)

Soyez indulgents svp ! Merci ...

Et dites moi ce qui va (ou pas) !

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Bien sûr la plupart des personnages et certains éléments de l'intrigue sont à JK Rowling !

* * *

_**Dernier jour d'école**_

- Hermione !

La jeune fille se retourna.

C'était Mélia qui venait vers elle en trottinant comme elle pouvait.

Hermione sourit intérieurement et plaignit la fille au visage couvert de sueur qui haletait pour la rejoindre.

- Alors Mélia, comment ça s'est passé ?

Elles sortaient de leur dernier devoir de l'année, une interrogation de mathématiques.

Le visage de sa camarade s'assombrit.

- Comme d'habitude ... J'espère que j'aurais la moyenne. Toi inutile de te la demander, tu auras encore la note maximale, si ce n'est plus ...

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, la coupa Hermione. Je suis sûre d'avoir fait une erreur de signe à la question 2. C'est catastrophique ! Et aussi ...

- Si tu le dis je veux bien te croire, répondit très vite Mélia. Je dois y aller. On se verra cette aprem' je suppose,

Hermione la regarda s'éloigner et rejoindre un groupe de filles de l'autre côté de la cour.

Elle était de nouveau seule. Mélia était une des rares à lui adresser la parole, et ce n'était jamais davantage que lors de ce bref échange. Les autres semblaient l'éviter et elle ne recherchait pas particulièrement leur compagnie. Elle ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi ils la mettaient à l'écart de cette façon, mais peu importe, pensait-elle, leurs préoccupations sont si inintéressantes et futiles ...

L'année scolaire tirait à sa fin. Dans quelques heures, elle serait en vacances, mais ça ne la réjouissait pas plus que ça. Bien sûr il y aurait de bons moments avec ses parents, lorsqu'ils partiraient ensemble en vacances mais pendant deux mois, elle ne travaillerait plus, n'aurait plus de devoirs. Que d'ennuis en perspective!

La dernière après-midi qu'elle passerait jamais à l'école - elle entrerait au collège à la rentrée- fut consacrée à des jeux en tout genre.

Alors que ses camarades en profitaient joyeusement, Hermione resta à l'écart dans un coin de la salle et se plongea dans une profonde réflexion. En septembre, elle entrerait dans un collège londonien de bonne réputation mais pas excessivement coûteux. Les meilleurs établissement, Eton ou Rugby, étaient vraiment trop chers même pour ses parents qui tenaient un cabinet de dentistes et gagnaient plus qu'honorablement leur vie.

Autre sujet de préoccupation : malgré son apparente indifférence, cela la dérangeait d'être ainsi rejetée par ses camarades : étaient-ils jaloux de ses résultats exceptionnels, du jamais vu dans son école ? Elle n'avait que onze ans, ce n'était pas vraiment significatif. Ou alors, était-elle différente des autres ?

Comme souvent, elle repensa à cet étrange événement qui s'était déroulé le jour de son huitième anniversaire. Elle marchait tranquillement le long de la mare du jardin familial lorsque son pied avait ripé contre un caillou. Elle avait évité de justesse la baignade mais pas son livre. Lorsqu'elle l'avait, à l'aide d'une branche, sorti de l'eau, il avait immédiatement séché au contact de ses mains. C'était un des livres auquel elle tenait le plus et aurait vraiment regretté qu'il devienne inutilisable.

Heureusement, personne n'avait eu vent de cet incident, pas même ses parents, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se convaincre qu'elle avait rêvé, sachant au plus profond de son être que même si c'était totalement irrationnel cet événement avait bien eu lieu.

Sortant brusquement de sa torpeur, Hermione se ressaisit et attrapa son livre de géographie.

A trois heures, lorsque la cloche retentit, elle rangea ses affaires et quitta l'école pour n'y plus jamais revenir.

Sa maison était accolée au cabinet de ses parents. C'était une construction récente et claire où il faisait bon vivre. Derrière se trouvait un jardin, avec un potager, quelques arbres, et bien sûr, la mare.

Malgré le soleil et la chaleur de début juillet, Hermione monta dans sa chambre, qui occupait une large part de l'étage. Fille unique et élevée avec amour et sagesse par ses parents, elle n'avait cependant pas été élevée en enfant gâtée mais de façon à gaver en elle la rigueur et le sérieux ainsi qu'un certain sens des responsabilités.

Ses parents, attentionnés et attentifs, s'inquiétaient par ailleurs de la solitude de leur fille, ne voyant jamais de ses amies à la maison et n'entendant jamais parler de ses camarades.

Hermione commença rapidement à rassembler et à trier ses affaires en vue du départ.

La famille devait en effet décoller le lendemain matin de l'aéroport d'Eathrow en direction de Dublin pour un séjour de trois semaines en Irlande avec au programme découverte du fabuleux patrimoine irlandais et excursions vers des panoramas grandioses.

La soirée se passa dans le calme avec la fin des préparatifs, seulement entrecoupée par le diner, et la jeune fille alla se coucher, attendant tout de même avec impatience le lendemain. C'était la première fois qu'elle irait aussi loin, et en plus elle n'avait jamais pris l'avion !


	2. Aéroport

Salut à tous !

Merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, j'ai été super surprise mais ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir !

Du coup voilà la suite, ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais je voulais pas couper plus tard en fait ;)

Disclaimer : ça n'a pas changé pendant la nuit, le personnage d'Hermione, ses parents, Drago et Ron appartiennent à JKR ainsi que quelques éléments du scénario.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Irlande**_

Cette nuit-là, Hermione fit de drôles de rêves et ne dormit pas très bien.

Elle était sur un terrain face à un garçon blond au milieu d'un attroupement. Il s'énervait et lui cria:

- Personne ne t'as demandé ton avis, à toi, espèce de Sang de Bourbe !

Cela provoqua une ruée vers le garçon, des hurlements indignés et on entendit distinctement une fois qui hurla :

- Cette fois, tu vas le payer !

Puis il y eut un flash de lumière verte.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, puis se retourna et se rendormit. Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir de l'incident.

Quelques heures plus tard, les Granger étaient à l'aéroport Eathrow, le plus grand de Londres. Elle était si vaste qu'Hermione était un peu désorientée. Néanmoins ses parents avaient l'habitude et ils rejoignirent leur vol sans encombres.

Le trajet entre Londres et Dublin ne dura que 45 minutes, que la jeune fille ne vit même pas passer, occupé à regarder le paysage depuis le hublot : elle fut même depuis lorsque le commandant de bord ordonna aux passagers d'attacher leur ceinture en vue de l'atterrissage imminent.

- Madame, Mademoiselle, Monsieur ! les apostropha un vendeur ambulant. Ne voulez-vous pas pas une pierre pour vous protéger des mauvais esprits irlandais ? Elle vous serait infiniment inutile, vous savez !

Il se trouvaient dans le grand hall de l'aéroport et étaient en train de se diriger vers la sortie après avoir sans aucun problème récupéré leur bagages. L'homme qui venait de les interpeller était jeune, et habillé de manière assez loufoque : il semblait porte un pyjama à rayures et était chaussé de bottes avec un bonnet en laine rose comme couvre chef.

- Non merci monsieur, répliqua fermement .

- Un répulsif pour faire fuir les farfadets alors ? Chaque touriste qui vient en excursion dans notre magnifique pays se doit d'en posséder un !

Les Granger préférèrent ne pas répondre et continuèrent leur chemin.

- Et pour cette charmante jeune fille, argua une nouvelle fois le vendeur, ne voudrait-elle pas une amulette contre les loups-garous ?

- Non merci ! Et de toute façon, les loups-garous ça n'existent pas, répondit froidement Hermione.

- C'est qu'on a déjà du caractère à son âge, commenta le jeune homme visiblement amusé. Mais tu crois vraiment avoir suffisamment vécu pour une réponse si catégorique ?

Hermione serra les dents et ne répondit pas. Cet étranger l'énervait beaucoup. Bien sûr que les loups-garous n'existaient pas ! Ils n'étaient que des mythes créés pour effrayer les enfants.

Alors que l'étrange individu ouvrait de nouveau la bouche pour essayer de leur vendre un autre produit douteux, la jeune fille fut prise d'une subite envie de mettre son poing dans son visage. Résistant à l'envie de lui lancer une réplique cinglante, elle se concentra sur cette idée pour canaliser sa rage montante.

Tout à coup l'homme interrompit sa tirade, hébété et le souffle court, et se passa la main sur le visage laissant au passage tomber sa marchandise. Il se comportait exactement comme si il venait ... de recevoir une droite en pleine face.

Troublée, Hermione s'arrêta et regarda l'homme reprendre ses esprits et ramasser sa marchandise.

- Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas de mes produits de camelote ! lança-t-il, l'air soudain satisfait. A la prochaine !

Et lui leur tourna leur dos, non sans avoir adressé un clin d'œil à Hermione. Étonnée par le radical changement d'attitude du vendeur elle tenta de le suivre des yeux, mais à peine avait-il fait quelques pas qu'il disparut soudainement. Il n'y avait pourtant personne autour de lui mais il s'était bel et bien volatilisé.

Hermione se tourna vers ses parents qui semblaient stupéfaits.

- Que s'est-il passé Hermione ? lui demanda son père. Ce n'est pas toi qui a mis un coup de poing dans le visage de ce vendeur, n'est ce pas ?

- Non papa, ce n'est pas moi ! Mais il était tellement bizarre ! Peut-être était-il fou !

Ses parents repartirent de l'avant, visiblement peu préoccupé par l'incident.

Hermione les suivait tout en réfléchissant. Elle était presque sûre que c'était elle qui avait fat mal à cet homme, elle était si énervée à son encontre. Mais comment aurait-elle pu lui faire du mal sans le toucher, sans bouger ? Dans son esprit rigoureux et cartésien, c'était tout simplement impensable. Mais une autre part d'elle même mettait en relation cet incident avec celui de la mare. Etait-elle une folle qu'il allait falloir interner ? Et cet homme, comment avait-il pu disparaître aussi vite ?

Hermione ne sortit de ses sinistres réflexions que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel où ils devaient passer les nuits durant les trois semaines du séjour. C'était un bâtiment ancien dans le centre de Dublin et Hermione disposait d'une chambre pour elle seule.

Dans la semaine qui suivit l'intérêt des excursions et des visites firent oublier à la jeune fille, au moins pour un temps, ses tracas et elle ne pensa plus qu'à ce qu'elle découvrait et apprenait chaque jour. Finalement songeait-elle, ces vacances sont bien plus agréables qu'elles en avaient l'air.

* * *

La suite bientôt, voire très bientôt

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :-)

Bonnes fêtes et bonne fin d'année !!!


	3. Dublin's Writer's Museum

Et voilà le troisième chapitre ! J'ai eu des problèmes de connexion ce soir mais on dirait que ça va mieux ;)

J'espère que ce chapitre me plaira, pour ma part je le trouve pas génial :-(

Merci pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment encourageant !

Disclaimer : le personnage d'Hermione et ceux de ses parents appartiennent à Joanne Kathleen Rowling (au cas où ça vous aurait échappé) ...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Dublin's Writer's Museum **_

- Dis maman, quel est le programme pour aujourd'hui ?

Les Granger étaient au rez de chaussée de l'hôtel, en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Sonia Granger but une gorgée de thé avant de répondre à sa fille.

- Comme tu le sais, nous repartons demain matin et il nous faudra commencer à rassembler nos affaires dès cet après-midi. C'est pourquoi nous allons rester sur Dublin ce matin.

Voyant les traits de sa fille s'affaisser, elle poursuivit :

- Ce n'est pas pour autant que ce sera moins intéressant ma chérie ! Nous avons prévu de passer quelques heures au Dublin's Writer's Museum. Tu verras c'est un musée très intéressant qui présente les écrivains irlandais ou ayant vécu à Dublin les plus célèbres tels que Oscar Wilde ou James Joyce.

Hermione était enchantée. Malgré son jeune âge, elle avait déjà lu certaines de leurs œuvres et était avide d'en savoir plus à leur sujet. Elle avala ce qui restait de son petit déjeuner et attendit impatiemment que ses parents soient prêts au départ.

Hermione était captivée par tout ce qu'elle voyait. Il lui semblait ne jamais avoir pénétré dans un musée pareil. Tout était si bien expliqué, si captivant. Malheureusement, elle n'avait qu'une matinée pour en voir le plus possible.

Elle fut captivée par l'histoire de Marianus Scotus, un des plus anciens écrivains irlandais recensé qui avait vécu au XI° siècle et aussi par ses écrits. De plus, un parchemin écrit de sa main était exposé dans le musée. Hermione fut émerveillée : ce parchemin avait près de 1000 ans ! Elle s'approcha et après de nombreux efforts, réussit à en déchiffrer quelques mots. Il était écrit en un mélange de vieil anglais et de latin, et certaines des tournures qu'il employait firent sourire Hermione.

Au moment où ses parents lui firent signe qu'il était bientôt temps de partir, Hermione s'éloigna. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se retourner une dernière fois vers le vieux parchemin et son cœur se serra à l'idée de n'avoir pas fini de le déchiffrer. Qu'elle aurait voulu pouvoir l'emporter chez elle pour l'étudier plus en profondeur ! Malheureusement c'était impossible et en plus il devait valoir une fortune ! En plus il devait être protégé...

Comme elle allait se détourner et suivre ses parents qui l'attendaient à quelques pas, elle sentit quelque chose dans ses mains. Quelque chose de fin et plat.

Elle se figea. Très lentement, refusant de croire ce qu'elle pressentait, elle baissa les yeux. Elle avait dans ses mains le parchemin de Marianus Scotus.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, que ses parents, ayant remarqué son trouble, arrivaient à sa hauteur.

- Que tiens-tu dans tes mains, Hermione ? lui demanda son père, visiblement intrigué.

- Je ... C'est ... balbutia la jeune fille.

- Mais c'est une pièce rare du musée ?! Qu'as tu fait ? Où l'as-tu trouvé ? s'affola sa mère.

- Je ne .... Je comprends pas ... Moi...

Elle secoua la tête et reprit quelque peu ses esprits

- Je ne sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout d'un coup, il est arrivé dans mes mains, comme ça ...

Ses parents la fixaient, les yeux ronds et ils semblaient s'inquiéter pour l'intégrité mentale de leur fille, visiblement bouleversée. Ils n'auraient pas été surpris de la voir défaillir et s'effondrer sur le sol tant elle semblait en état de choc.

- Allons ma petite Hermione, tu l'auras trouvé quelque part, sur une chaise peut-être ?

- Je ... Non... Oui c'est ça, sur une chaise, lâcha Hermione.

Elle avait suffisamment repris contenance pour décider de ne pas alarmer ses parents qui semblaient déjà suffisamment préoccupé par son état. Elle ne voulait pas finir dans un asile psychiatrique. Mais comment était ce possible ? Elle décida d'oublier - si c'était possible - cet événement le temps de régler la position délicate dans laquelle elle se trouvait avec ses parents.

En effet que faire avec une des attractions du musée dans ses mains ? Ils risquaient à tout moment de se faire surprendre avec le parchemin en leur possession et on les prendrait pour des voleurs.

Heureusement, son père avait pris les affaires en main. Il les amena rapidement vers le premier agent du musée qu'ils virent.

- Excusez-moi monsieur, commença-t-il.

- Oui ? En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? s'enquit poliment l'homme.

- Ma fille vient de trouver cet objet abandonné sur une chaise.

Le vigile les regarda à tout de rôle pendant plusieurs secondes, trop interloqué pour pouvoir parler.

- Mais... ce n'est pas possible... l'alarme ...bégaya-t-il.

Comprenant que la situation lui échappait quelque peu, il appela le chef de son service.

Les Granger eurent droit à un interrogatoire de plusieurs minutes, durant lequel Hermione répéta inlassablement qu'elle avait trouvé le parchemin abandonné sur une chaise. Enfin, le responsable de la sécurité, ne trouvant rien à leur reprocher, les laissa partir.

* * *

Par contre vu que je n'ai pas commencé l'écriture du chapitre suivant, je ne sais pas quand vous y aurez droit ...

ça dépendra de mon inspiration xD


	4. Sommeil troublé

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

Voilà le quatrième chapitre, désolée pour l'attente mais l'inspiration ne venait pas, et les fêtes ça aide pas vraiment o_O.

Il ne se passe pas grand chose mais sur la fin ça avance un peu quand même.

Et bien sûr merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewée :)

Disclaimer : le personnage d'Hermione est toujours la propriété de l'immense JK Rowling ainsi que ses parents (elle n'est pas née par l'opération du Saint Esprit, du moins pas à ma connaissance) ainsi que quelques petits éléments du scénario, assez succints et reconnaissables dans ce chapitre ;-)

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Sommeil troublé**

- Tu es sûre que tu te sens bien ! Tu n'es pas malade ?

- Non maman, répondit Hermione, tentant vainement de dissimuler son exaspération. C'est la trente-cinquième fois que je te réponds que tout va bien !

A vrai dire, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact, cela devait faire seulement onze fois depuis leur retour du musée pensa Hermione.

Sa mère lui avait ordonnée de rester au lit tout l'après-midi pendant qu'avec son mari ils préparaient les bagages et rassemblaient toutes leurs affaires, vérifiant avec les inventaires qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié.

Au bout de quelques minutes, n'étant nullement fatiguée, Hermione s'ennuya à mourir. Les événements du matin étaient trop récents pour qu'elle puisse vraiment essayer de les analyser.

Finalement elle se leva et quitta discrètement la chambre. Elle se rendit dans la bibliothèque de l'hôtel et s'abandonna dans les joies de la lecture. Elle était plongée dans _Ulysse_ de James Joyce lorsque une des réceptionniste entra dans la pièce et demanda :

- Excusez-moi mesdemoiselles, est ce que l'une de vous est Melle Granger ?

- C'est moi, répondit Hermione.

- Parfait. Votre mère vous cherchait partout. Elle vous attend à la réception.

Hermione poussa un soupir, se leva et après avoir remis le livre à sa place quitta la bibliothèque.

Ses parents ne pouvaient-ils donc pas la laisser tranquille au lieu de la surveiller comme du lait sur le feu ? Quand se rendraient-ils compte qu'elle n'avait plus trois ans ? Elle allait rentrer au collège à la rentrée, c'est qu'elle était autonome non ?

Elle eut droit à quelques remontrances de sa mère pour avoir quitter le lit sans son autorisation et s'être esquivée sans prévenir personne.

C'était l'heure du repas et la onzième fois que sa mère lui demanda si elle se sentait bien, elle venait de terminer son dessert, qui au demeurant était délicieux, une merveille d'éclair au chocolat, pas particulièrement irlandais.

Ne supportant plus les regards inquiets de ses parents qui semblaient s'inquiéter pour son équilibre mental, la jeune fille monta se coucher bien plus tôt que de coutume, laissant ses parents en tête. Elle savait pertinemment qu'ils allaient passer la soirée à parler d'elle et de son étrange comportement au sujet de ce parchemin. Les pauvres, songea-t-elle, que diraient-ils s'ils savaient tout ?

Le sommeil fut très long à venir cette nuit-là, si elle s'endormit à un moment donné...

Elle avait souhaité, sans penser bien sûr que ce fut envisageable, avoir ce parchemin dans ses mains, pouvoir le déchiffrer, et c'est pourquoi le parchemin s'était subitement retrouvé dans ses mains, elle en était convaincue. C'était impossible à admettre, à plus forte raison pour Hermione, pour qui quelque chose d'aussi irrationnel était inimaginable, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, hormis qu'elle fut folle, ce qui était encore pire.

Elle avait désiré donner gifler le vendeur ambulant, et celui-ci avait réagi comme si on l'avait frappé au visage sans que rien ne semble le toucher ...

L'idée que son livre soit à jamais inutilisable lui était insupportable et c'est pourquoi le livre avait séché instantanément...

Malgré tout, elle refusait de céder complètement à ces arguments surréalistes : comment, elle, une simple fillette de dix ans, aurait-elle pu être capable de faire ça, alors qu'a sa connaissance, personne d'autre ne le pouvait ? Et puis tout seulement était impossible, impensable, irréalisable, inimaginable, irréel, incroyable, in ...

Elle avait presque réussi à se convaincre de sa propre folie lorsqu'un élément lui revint en mémoire : l'air satisfait et le clin d'œil du vendeur ambulant juste avant qu'il ne s'éclipse. Et d'ailleurs de quelle manière ! Il avait disparu instantanément ne laissant rien derrière lui !

Se pouvait-il qu'elle ne soit pas la seule à disposer de ce "pouvoir", s'il n'était pas un effet de son imagination ? Cet homme était-il là pour la surveiller, la provoquer volontairement pour qu'elle se mette en colère ? Qui était-elle ? Une autre que Hermione Granger, élève modèle ?

Puis elle se rendit compte de ce que penseraient ses parents s'ils pouvaient connaître ses pensées : ils n'en démordraient pas et voudraient l'emmener consulter un psychologue !

Avant de sombrer dans le monde du sommeil, la dernière pensée à peu près cohérente qui lui vint à l'esprit, fut que si cet homme était là pour la surveiller, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle aurait de ses nouvelles, tôt ou tard.

Lorsque Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle ne souvint pas immédiatement des incidents de la veille. Puis soudain, ils se déversèrent dans son esprit comme un torrent en furie, et avec eux toutes ses réflexions nocturnes.

Les Granger devaient prendre l'avion à 9h 45 et atterrir 45 minutes plus tard à Eathrow. Pas une seule fois M et Mme Granger n'évoquèrent devant leur fille les événements de la veille. Au contraire, ils cherchèrent par tous les moyens à occuper son attention.

- Ma chérie, proposa la mère d'Hermione, veux-tu que, puisque nous sommes sur Londres, nous allions acheter les affaires dont tu auras besoin à la rentrée, comme ton uniforme ?

- Qu'allons-nous faire des bagages ?

- Ton père va rentrer à la maison et viendra nous chercher plus tard, ou nous prendrons le bus pour rentrer.

- Mais tu n'as pas la liste de toute façon. On pourrait en oublier.

- Je l'ai dans mon sac à main Hermione, contra sa mère.

- D'accord, comme tu veux, capitula Hermione à bout d'arguments.

Alors qu'elle parcourait les boutiques et les ruelles londoniennes avec sa mère, pas une fois Hermione ne put penser à autre chose qu'aux fournitures nécessaires pour le collège.

Elles rentrèrent le sourire aux lèvres en début d'après-midi dans leur maison et prirent un encas pour midi. M. Granger étant introuvable, Hermione supposa qu'il devait être déjà de retour dans son cabinet, peut-être avait-il eu une urgence à traiter...

Au milieu de l'après-midi, Hermione se rappela que la boîte aux lettres devait être pleine à craquer, du fait bien sûr de leur absence de trois semaines.

Elle alla donc chercher le courrier. Il y en avait effectivement en abondance et elle entreprit de le trier : c'était une tâche qu'elle avait l'habitude d'accomplir tous les après-midi en rentrant de l'école.

Il y avait bien sûr d'innombrables prospectus, des publicité en tous genres, des factures, trois numéros de la revue hebdomadaire à laquelle étaient abonnés ses parents, plusieurs lettres d'amis, une carte postale d'un ami de sa mère, une autre venant de sa cousine Julia (Elle avait dû être forcée par ses parents de l'écrire car les deux filles s'étaient toujours cordialement détestées.) et une note du bureau de poste local indiquant qu'un colis était à venir retirer dans les quinze jours.

Mais il y avait aussi autre chose. Une enveloppe lourde et très épaisse, faite en parchemin jauni. L'adresse était écrite d'une écriture qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vue. Et détail surprenant, il n'y avait pas de timbre.

A l'encre vert émeraude étaient inscrits ces mots qui devaient à jamais rester gravés dans sa mémoire :

_Miss Hermione Granger_

_Dans la chambre du premier étage_

_34 Avenue des Tulipes_

_Kensington_

_

* * *

_Voilà j'attends vos avis avec impatience ^_^

Par contre je ne sais pas du tout pour quand sera le prochain chapitre, vu que je reprends les cours lundi (comme la plupart des gens je pense) et que je suis en prépa donc assez occupée :(

Bonne année à tous et à toutes !!!


	5. Lettres

Salut à tous !

Me revoilà après une longue absence. J'étais assez prise par les cours et donc j'avais pas trop la tête à ma fic'.

La suite est donc enfin là, mais qu'y a-t-il donc dans cette mystérieuse enveloppe ? Vous devinerez jamais ... xD

Encore merci pour les reviews !

Disclaimer : tous les personnages, ou presque, évoqués dans ce chapitre sont la propriété de Joanne Kathleen Rowling ainsi que certains éléments du scénario.

Bonne lecture !!!

* * *

**Lettres**

Troublée par l'apparente étrangeté de cette missive, Hermione alla poser le reste du courrier à l'emplacement habituel, sur le bureau de ses parents. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle faillit se prendre la porte du bureau de plein fouet mais au dernier moment elle se reprit.

Elle monta dans sa chambre et en ferma la porte. Au fond d'elle-même, quelque chose lui disait que cette lettre était importante pour elle, même si la partie plus cartésienne de son esprit pensait davantage à un colis piégé ou à un jeu d'énigmes. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et entreprit de décacheter l'épaisse enveloppe. Mystérieusement ses mains tremblaient et elle devait se retenir à grand peine d'ouvrir l'enveloppe d'une manière plus "sauvage".

Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à ouvrir la missive, elle en extrait trois feuilles de parchemin, chacune visiblement pliée en deux. Elle se saisit de la première. Il était mentionné "_A l'attention de Miss Hermione Granger_". Sans plus attendre, elle en commença la lecture.

_COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

_Chère Miss Granger,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard._

_Vous trouverez ci joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité ainsi que quelques éclaircissements nécessaires sur votre situation._

_La rentrée est fixée le 1er septembre à 11h._

_Veuillez croire, chère Miss Granger, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice-adjointe_

Hermione fixa la feuille pendant encore quelques secondes avant que son cerveau ne commence à assimiler ce qu'elle venait de lire. Elle relit même une deuxième fois les mots vert émeraude étalés sur le parchemin.

Puis Hermione redevint Hermione et eut une moue admirative : cette lettre n'était pas mal tourné et son ton, ainsi que les références données lui conférait un aspect presque crédible. Oui il n'y avait pas d'autres explications : cette lettre était une blague, assez réussie, mais rien de plus. Hermione tentait de s'en convaincre.

Mais cette part de son esprit qui ne lui ressemblait pas lui remémora les étranges événements qui n'avaient de cesse de la perturber depuis la veille. Et si c'était possible ? Et si elle était vraiment une ... sorcière comme semblait le suggérer cette Minerva McGonagall ?

Impossible, la magie ça n'existe pas !

Néanmoins, Hermione entreprit de lire la deuxième feuille contenue dans l'enveloppe, adressée à _Mme et M Granger_. La jeune fille n'avait pas l'habitude d'interférer dans le courrier de ses parents mais la situation était assez particulière. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle y trouverait : peut-être un psychiatre rassurant ses parents en leur expliquant que la soi disant école de sorcellerie était en fait un asile où leur fille serait soignée avec soin ...

_Madame, Monsieur,_

_Je me présente, je suis Minerva McGonagall, professeur de Métamorphose au collège Poudlard, dont je suis également directrice adjointe aux côtés du professeur Dumbledore._

_Vous n'avez certainement jamais entendu parle de moi, de Poudlard, ni même d'Albus Dumbledore et c'est tout à fait normal. En effet je suis une sorcière,le professeur Dumbledore un sorcier aux pouvoirs reconnus universellement (étant même considéré comme le plus grand sorcier du XXième siècle par grand nombre de nos concitoyens) et le collège Poudlard est une école de sorcellerie. En effet les sorciers et sorcières existent et ne sont pas seulement les fruits de l'imagination débordante de certains individus._

_Si je m'adresse aujourd'hui à vous, M. et Mme Granger, au nom du collège Poudlard, c'est parce que votre fille est également une sorcière, ce qui arrive de temps à autre dans une famille de moldus (ainsi que nous nommons les personnes dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques) et que nous lui proposons une place dans notre collège, le plus réputé d'Europe, pour la rentrée de septembre afin qu'elle poursuive son éducation parmi d'autres sorciers et sorcières de son âge, venus de tout le Royaume-Uni._

_Si vous décidez d'accepter notre proposition ou si vous désirez seulement des explications supplémentaires, je vous propose de me rencontrer, demain, à 10h devant la librairie Whiteshadow, dans GambStreet._

_Ceci n'est pas un canular, si vous voulez vous en convaincre, demandez à votre fille si des phénomènes irrationnels et inexplicables sans la magie se sont déjà produit en sa présence._

_Je vous prie de bien vouloir accepter mes salutations distinguées._

_En espérant vous voir demain, mardi 25 juillet,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

A la lecture de cette seconde lettre, Hermione resta hébétée pendant plusieurs minutes.

Puis, avant de se laisser aller à des interrogations sans fin, elle se souvint que l'enveloppe contenait une troisième feuille et décida de la lire avant toute chose.

C'était, comme elle aurait dû s'y attendre d'après le première lettre, une liste de fournitures préconisant l'achat de vêtements : des robes, un chapeau pointu (logique pour des sorciers, pensa Hermione), des gants en cuir de dragon (ce qui conforta Hermione dans l'idée que c'était une plaisanterie) ainsi qu'une cape. Venait ensuite une succession de livres ayant des titres aussi étranges que _Forces obscures : Comment s'en protéger ?_ ou _Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants_ écrits par des auteurs aux noms visiblement inventés de toute pièce : on ne pouvait raisonnablement pas s'appeler Adalbert Lasornette ou Quentin Jentremble, n'est ce pas ?

Ce qui suivait était encore plus inconcevable : une baguette magique ! et puis un chaudron ! Passent encore la balance ou le télescope mais une baguette magique ... et la fin de la lettre

"_IL EST RAPPELE AUX PARENTS QUE LES ELEVES DE PREMIERE ANNEE NE SONT PAS AUTORISES A POSSEDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI_"

semblait admettre l'existence de balai magique, probablement des balais volants !

Même si cette lettre semblait si farfelue, Hermione se prit à rêver que cela soit vrai et imagina ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec une baguette.

Plus elle y réfléchissait, moins elle en savait quoi penser. Comment croire à l'existence d'un monde magique, apparemment sous entendu dans la lettre qu'elle avait reçue en provenance du prétendu collège Poudlard ? En même temps il y avait tous ces éléments troublants. Il y avait aussi l'attitude étrange de ce vendeur ambulant à l'aéroport qui lui avait adressé un clin d'œil et avait subitement disparu après avoir reçu un coup de poing invisible dans le visage...

Il y avait cette part d'elle-même qui se rendait compte qu'elle était différente des autres enfants de son âge, différence qu'elle pensait jusqu'alors dû uniquement au fait qu'elle aimait travailler et que de ce fait on la rejetait.

Complètement indécise quant à la conduite à suivre, Hermione décida de demander conseil à ses parents, même si elle avait un peu peur qu'ils remettent en doute sa santé mentale. Elle jugea qu'il était préférable d'aborder le sujet devant ses deux parents en même temps et d'attendre le dîner.

Plus l'heure avançait plus son anxiété et son excitation allaient croissantes. Elle fut, et c'était bien la première fois, incapable de se concentrer sur le livre qu'elle avait entrepris de lire : elle voyait les mots mais dans sa tête elle se repassait en boucle certaines images. Décidant de se calmer, elle alla s'allonger sur son lit, et mystérieusement s'assoupit quelque peu.

Elle était dans un salle de classe, pleurant. Un jeune homme roux entre. Elle saisit un bout de bois. Une incantation retentit. Des oiseaux se précipitent sur le garçon. Elle s'enfuit de la pièce en courant.

La jeune fille se réveilla d'un coup, sans parvenir à se souvenir de cet étrange épisode.

L'heure du repas arriva enfin. Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, elle décida d'en parler de suite à ses parents :

- Maman, Papa, est ce que vous croyez... que ce soit possible... que... les sorciers existent ?

* * *

Et voilà pour ce soir ...

La suite assez vite je pense, vu que j'ai quinze jours de vacances :)

Je dirais pas non à un petite review pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé en mal ou éventuellement en bien OoOoO

Bonne soirée (ou journée) à toutes et à tous !!!


	6. Le mur de briques

Après une très longue interruption (dont je m'excuse fortement), me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

Bonne lecture !

Rating : K toujours et jusqu'au bout...

Disclaimer : Tous les persos ou presque sont la propriété exclusive de Joanne Kathleen Rowling, z'êtes maintenant prévenus !

* * *

**Le mur de briques**

"Papa, Maman, ... est ce que vous pensez... que ce soit possible... que les sorciers existent réellement ?"

Comme la fillette s'y attendait, ses parents parurent choqués, éberlués par cette question. Ils échangèrent un regard, perplexe et inquiet, visiblement peu rassurés quant à l'intégrité mentale de leur fille.

Après quelques instants pendant lesquels on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler, sa mère rompit le silence, pesant et lourd, qui s'était installé.

"Hermione, commença-t-elle d'une voix douce, tu te rends ce que que tu dis ? Tu es vraiment sérieuse ? Toi qui a à peine trois ans ne croyait plus au Père Noël ou à la plupart des contes pour enfants, tu nous demande si les sorciers existent ?

- Et pourquoi pas les géants ou les balais volants ? renchérit son père. Ma chérie, tu es sûre que tout va bien ?"

Point de mire du regard de ses deux parents, elle acquiesça. Elle se sentait rassurée par de tels propos, ou elle aurait dû l'être, et sentait légèrement idiote. Et pourtant...

"Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ceci alors."

Elle tendit, d'un mouvement quelque peu hésitant, l'épaisse lettre à ses parents, qui s'en saisirent, curieux. Comme ils parcouraient silencieusement les parchemins, les secondes s'égrainaient, interminables pour Hermione qui attendaient avec impatience le verdict. Alors que ses parents échangeaient un regard avant de se tourner vers elle, elle se surprit à s'imaginer une baguette à la main ou dévorant un énorme grimoire en parchemin rempli de signes bizarres.

Interrompant ses songes, son père se pencha dans sa direction.

"Je comprends que ce qui s'est passé au musée avec ce parchemin ait pu t'ébranler et que tu aies du coup pensé que le surnaturel était la seule option possible, ce qui a été appuyé par le fait que cet étrange courrier paraît sérieux et crédibles pour des gens un peu crédules mais..."

Le visage de la jeune fille le reflet de l'intense déception qui était la sienne et Sonia Granger interrompit son mari.

"Attends Mathias, s'il te plaît. Hermione, reprit-elle à l'intention de sa fille unique, aurais-tu d'autres raisons, que nous ignorons, de croire qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un canular ?"

Hermione jeta à sa mère un regard où se lisait pelle-mêle reconnaissance, espoir et angoisse.

"Eh bien... je... oui, affirma-t-elle."

Et elle se lança. D'une voix tremblante et hésitante, elle entreprit de relater à ses parents tout ce qu'elle pouvait, s'interrompant parfois, cherchant souvent le regard de ses parents, qui lui semblait à la fois circonspect et anxieux, suspendus à ses lèvres avec le mince et utopique espoir qu'il ne soit pas nécessaire d'interner d'urgence leur seul enfant. Qui leur parla tour à tour d'un livre séchant instantanément, d'un marchand ambulant quelque peu déjanté disparaissant soudainement et enfin de l'apparition subite d'un parchemin dans ses mains. Qui leur expliqua avoir plus ou moins consciemment souhaité ce qui était advenu sans explication rationnelle apparente. Ce qui réveilla des doutes depuis longtemps enfouis dans leur inconscient et qu'ils pensaient depuis longtemps éradiqués, fugaces réminiscences de la petite enfance de leur fille qu'ils avaient un temps pensé différente des autres puis leur soulagement lorsque cette sensation s'était dissipée, puis de nouvelles interrogations devant le comportement de leur fille, si différent de celui des enfants de son âge...

Lorsqu'elle se tut finalement, sa mère prit la parole.

"Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire car je te fais confiance, 'Mione, mais tout cela semble tellement irréel. Cependant je suis d'accord pour aller au rendez-vous fixé par cette Minerva McGonagall. Après tout, je ne pense pas que nous risquions grand chose, il s'agit d'une rue très passante et au pire, c'est une farce très bien montée. Tu es d'accord Mathias ? Tu n'auras qu'à fermer le cabinet pour quelque heures."

Son mari hocha silencieusement la tête.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans une atmosphère très étrange, mais cela Hermione ne le remarqua pas, tellement elle était à la fois surexcitée et terriblement stressée. Elle se coucha mais le sommeil ne vint pas. Alors elle attrapa les parchemins qui allaient, elle l'espérait, bouleverser sa vie, et les relut jusqu'à s'endormir, les feuillets devenus parfaitement plats dans sa main.

Elle montait les escaliers au côté de deux garçons, un brun et un roux. Une voix retentit derrière elle.

"Jamais vu un type aussi lamentable. Et il est censé être professeur dans cette école ?"

Hermione se retourna vers le jeune homme blond qui vient de prononcer ses mots. Envahie d'une soudaine rage irrépressible, elle s'avança vers lui sans hésiter et le gifla de toute ses forces, le faisant vaciller sous le choc.

Curieusement, même si l'épisode tomba aux oubliettes lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle dormit plutôt bien à partir de ce moment, un léger sourire et un air apaisé sur son visage.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Je te l'avais bien dit ma puce, il n'est que 9 h 35, ce n'était pas la peine de partir si tôt.

- Au moins nous ne sommes pas en retard, bougonna la jeune fille.

- Nous pourrions en profiter pour aller quelques minutes dans la librairie proposa Sonia Granger.

- Vous pouvez y aller si vous voulez, mais moi je reste là, répondit Hermione d'un ton péremptoire,"

Saisis une nouvelle fois par l'importance que leur fille accordait à cette rencontre, ses parents n'insistèrent pas davantage. Jamais elle n'aurait ainsi laissé passer une occasion de découvrir de nouveaux livres si elle se trouvait dans son état normal !

Ils ne patientèrent pas longtemps : moins de cinq minutes après leur arrivée, quelqu'un s'avança vers eux. Une femme d'âge mûr, assez grande, portant une longue robe vert émeraude, les cheveux tirés en épingle découvrant un visage strict mais dépourvu de la moindre trace de méchanceté, des lunettes au bout du nez, une femme qu'il vaut mieux éviter de contrarier songea d'emblée Hermione.

"Bonjour, je suis Minerva McGonagall. Je suppose que vous devez être M. et Mme Granger ainsi que Hermione ?"

Elle dégageait aux yeux d'Hermione une aura mystérieuse, semblant être capable de faire face à chaque instant à n'importe quel événement. Un peu intimidée, elle répondit :

"En effet, madame.

- Vous me voyez ravie de faire votre connaissance. Cela vous dérangerait-il de poursuivre cette conversation dans un lieu plus adéquat ?"

Après un bref instant d'hésitation, les Granger acceptèrent. Après tout cette femme leur semblait droite et franche, stricte mais intègre.

En silence elle les conduisit non loin de là dans un petit pub miteux comme il y en a tant en Angleterre, qu'il n'auraient sans doute jamais remarqué, pensèrent-ils non sans raison. L'endroit paraissait sale et crasseux mais animé et convenablement rempli, sans être totalement bondé, par des personnes étrangement vêtues : toutes portaient de longues robes, généralement sombres, y compris les hommes, et certains arboraient même des chapeaux pointus comme couvre-chef.

Peu à l'aide, Hermione et ses parents se rapprochèrent les uns des autres, le père posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille, un peu inquiets : étaient-ils tombés aux mains d'une secte étrange et inconnue ? Les parents d'Hermione se reprochèrent d'être venus, n'ayant de plus prévenu aucune de leurs connaissances de leur absence. Leur guide sembla s'apercevoir de leurs doutes et se tourna vers eux en leur adressant un bref sourire.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, leur affirma-t-elle dans l'agitation ambiante."

Ils traversèrent la pièce et sortirent par une porte en bois, se retrouvant dans une petite cour intérieure, face à un mur de briques. Étaient-ils piégés dans un cul-de-sac ?

"Quoi qu'il se passe, ne vous affolez pas, leur demanda Minerva McGonagall alors qu'elle plongeait sa main droite dans sa manche gauche."

Ce qui ne les rassura nullement, bien au contraire.

Elle en tira une baguette de bois sous les yeux émerveillés d'une fillette découvrant un monde dont elle ignorait encore tout, et de la survie duquel elle serait, des années plus tard, une des actrices majeures. Du bout de ce bout de bois, la femme tapota délicatement certaines des briques du mur.

Qui se mit tout entier en mouvement, aussi invraisemblable que cela paraisse.

Quelques secondes plus tard apparaissait une ouverture permettant sans difficulté le passage de deux personnes de front. Derrière s'étendait une rue commerçante à première vue classique.

A première vue seulement, car il y a seulement un nombre très restreint de rue piétonnes dans le monde où la plupart des passants portent des robes, de longues capes et des chapeaux, éventuellement avec une baguette de bois dans les mains, où sur les boutiques et les murs s'étendent des prospectus, avis de recherche et photographies animées, où les échoppes proposent des hiboux, des balais magiques, des ingrédients pour potions ou encore des baguettes magiques...

Les trois Granger se tenaient là, incapables de la moindre parole ou du moindre mouvement, éberlués par ce qui venait de se passer tout autant que par ce qu'ils avaient devant les yeux.

La directrice adjointe de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard se tourna vers eux, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

"Bienvenue sur le Chemin de Traverse."

* * *

Et v'là pour aujourd'hui !

Comme vous pouvez le voir, ça avance doucement mais sûrement.

A priori, il y aura huit chapitres en tout, soit encore deux à venir. Par contre une fois de plus, j'ignore pour quand sera le prochain chapitre, ça dépendra de mon inspiration et du temps que j'aurai.

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
